


Heaven in a Wildflower

by Zippit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai Isabella Kirk has had her share of important life moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in a Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to waldorph and vellum for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Title from William Blake's Auguries of Innocence.
> 
> I started this late last year because genderswap ate my brain but Trek fandom scared me so I figured I'd ease my way in with a drabble set. Errr, it wasn't supposed to take this long to get it done. Oops. Each drabble focuses on a moment in Bella's life. Also, I chose to rename my Girl!Kirk because though she's supposed to be a genderswapped James Kirk that doesn't mean she isn't her own person, different in her own ways, and thus warrants her own name.

Five-year-old Isabella Kirk is every inch her father's daughter: bright blue eyes, a spirit that never says die, and her heart set on the stars. A natural leader, instigator, mischief-maker, the adored daughter of a hometown hero. Her mother's off-planet more times than not; can't stand to look at her and her brother's more cohort than sibling. Grandma Belle is all the family she's got. Isabella peppers her with the questions her mother never hears until Grandma Belle joins her father in the stars. She says goodbye her own way, communicator in hand, tears on her face. Isabella no more.

Isabella's eleven-year-old shadow swallows Sam Kirk whole. He hates her: she adores him. He abandons her for pretty girls and an identity of his own. A bored Isabella reprograms the replicator and gets her first taste of synthehol. Thirty-six attempts later, she gets her first taste of Romulan Ale. Three weeks, seven days after their father's birthday, their stepdad sells their father's car. Sam's plan: run away. Isabella's: run away _in_ the car. Over a cliff, she claws back from its edge. Dust scraped and disheveled, she stares down the authorities with the hurt of George Kirk's lost thirty-seven years.

Sam's three years gone and Lorelai (Isabella to no one) celebrates sixteen with six hours rebuilding a new motorbike to thrum with contained fury. Three more in bars winning back the money she spent. Two after that drunk on Romulan Ale. Two more avoiding the tallest hillside, but once there, she stares at the stars. She seeks out the Kelvin's last location, her mother's unknown, and flips open the communicator. Her father's last words play in a tradition started the year Grandma Belle died. This is all she has of him. Words, not memories: hello, goodbye, "Dad, I love you."

At eighteen, "Lorelai Isabella" enters a Federation Courthouse and nearly becomes "James Tiberius." Stylus in hand, PADD before her, she changes her mind. Wild child Lorelai with her bedroom and barroom exploits is far better than tedious Tiberius, locked at home, buried in his ideas of propriety. While James is hollow in ways she doesn't want to be, closed off and afraid to feel, searching for a purpose. She remains Lorelai Isabella, still free and wild, but that doesn't stop her from trying on other names in distant cities. George, Winona, Sam, James, Jamie, Jennifer. None of them quite fit.

Twelve minutes past twenty-two, she flirts with a beauty with no first name. Five against one and didn't their mothers teach them not to hit a girl? But then she'd be insulted if they hadn't. That's when the whirlwind begins: Pike, Starfleet Academy, Bones, the _Kobayashi Maru_, Spock. It takes a goddamn hypo to get her onboard the Enterprise then a lightning storm in space brings everything full circle until she's marooned on Delta Vega. She meets Spock, not Spock, and learns who she was supposed to be. It doesn't matter. All that matters is saving Earth and stopping Nero.

Three months after twenty-five, the Enterpise is hers. Bones comes along because he doesn't trust her to not get killed. Uhura's desire to excel and her respect won in battle make it only logical. Chekov's genius demands he be at the forefront of discovery. With Sulu, it's a bond of life for life. They're the best and she wouldn't want anyone else. Spock's the only one missing. She needs him as counterpoint, the calm amidst the firestorm. He appears minutes before departure and everything snicks into place. Nothing feels more _right_. Her crew, her ship, and their destinies before them.


End file.
